Sonsaku Chahan
Summary Sonsaku Chahan (孫策チャーハン) is the protege of his mother. He is a shinobi with abilities not too often seen in other nen users. Affiliation: Hanzō National Academy Strengths: Classically trained swordsman, rigorous discipline, master transmuter, master kusari gama user Notes: Despite seeming alleged to Hanzō, can he be suaded to switching sides? Current Shinobi Rank: Chuunin Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Sonsaku Chahan Origin: Kagura X Kagura Gender: Male Age: 14 Classification: Shinobi, Nen Practicer, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation, Nen Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can create sparks of electricity, launch massive thunderbolts, can augment his physical prowess by sending electric signals directly through his body, bypassing his nerves, and can send electric signals to other bodies causing internal damage or paralysis), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immense Pain Tolerance, Can Paralyze his opponents, Chain Manipulation, Master kusari gama and sword User, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, and Poison Manipulation Attack Potency:' Street level'' ''naturally (Ikaruga's trainer described him as pathetic but did manage to crush Murasame's wrist via squeezing) '''Multi-City Block levelwith Nen amplification (Claims to have 2431.593 amperes coursing through his body, thought he could take out multiple city blocks with his lighting bolts if he went rouge, constantly fights over strong shinobi like Haruka, Katsuragi, Homura, Hikage, and Yumi) '''Speed: Hypersonic (Ikaruga estimated him to be 1/64th his mother's speed) Lifting Strength: Class K (Ikaruga hypothosized that if she were normal, than he would have ripped her head and spine out which requires 101971.62 kilograms of force) Striking Strength: Street Class naturally Multi-City Block Class with Nen amplification (Made Ikaruga bleed when he kicked her in the face, she estimated his kicks to be equal if not stronger than her Phoenix kick) Durability: up to Multi-City Block level (Was able to barely walk off an explosion from one of Haruka's vials which was meant to react to his electricity by converting the electrical energy in his body into an explosion.) Stamina: High (Chahan has incredible pain tolerance and can fight and train for hours without issue due to his upbringing, electric torture is meaningless to him) Range: Extended melee range normally, hundreds of meters with Nen techniques and kusari-gama. Standard Equipment: His Kusari-gama which can be used in conjunction with Chahan's Hatsu as well Intelligence: At least Gifted (Despite seeming quirky, dorky, and socially awkward, he has skills that would make him at least Jōnin at his age. Ikaruga considers him to be her equal and says he’s a better heir to the Phoenix Conglomerate than she could be. Master of lightning based nenjutsu. Considered a rival in assassination skill to the Black Owl. Chifusa considers him to be her best student. Derived the “Mushin no Shin’en Shinkai” technique from Blood Riot to reduce latter technique’s effects on him. Despite having all of the skills that he has, he tries to find other solutions besides violence, like when he offered to Homura his father’s scroll over Hanzō's Super Secret Ninpō Scroll. Has read practically all of his father’s library of Ninpō and Ansatsupō scrolls, and Hanzō's Super Secret Yang Scroll. Haruka wanted him as her servant. His skill with the Kusari-gama makes Murasame look like a total joke. Has finished difficult video games like Castlevania, and Ninja Gaiden when he was eight.) Weaknesess: Chahan needs to charge himself by absorbing electricity from an outside source to use his Nen abilities and he can run out of columns if he overuses his Nen abilities, forcing him to take additional time to charge up. He will slow down if uncharged. Chahan himself can be volatile, and emotionally unstable, at times can be rather immature as seen with his love of touching and being touched by girls. His spike can't go through the head, his barrier requires a lot of focus to control Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' ** '''Nen: Chahan is a Transmuter, a Nen user that can change the properties of their aura to mimic something else according to their imagination. Chahan is also proficient in all the other branches on Nen, suited for combat, such as Shu and Ken, stealth, such as In, and analysis, such as Gyo. * Lockdown: The weapon that he uses is a unique one — a kusari gama with the weight replaced by a heavy spike. With this weapon alone he can run current through it to discourage opponents from touching it and the spike alone can piece through any part of the body besides the head. * Lockdown A: * '''Lockdown B (鎖結界ロックダウンビーChain Barrier): '''With is aura Chahan can manipulate his chains to create a web network shinobi barrier. Unlike normal shinobi barrier, which can be taken down by multiple specialized methods, his barrier doesn't have the regular weaknesses of a barrier as shown by how Hien could not break through. He even claimed that fox fire couldn't destroy it. Consisting of chains running in and around the barrier anyone who tries touching the chain will be caught in it, anyone who tries breaking out of the barrier will receive an immense shock. Supposedly, Chahan alone manipulate the barrier and what happens in it, as he was able to make a hail of electric senbon fall upon Ikaruga. *